Pink Swan
by Rya Aiko
Summary: The Swan Lake episode, eddited for my sinful mind. That means BetoMotsu aw yis. This fic was written to @classica-mozart (on tumblr) contest; BetoMotsu may 3


Wolfgang strolled through the empty halls of the Otowakan residence. The Swan Lake curse that was thrown upon the mansion looked like it wasn't going to end anytime soon. Wolfgang was starting to lose hope, because it seemed that there was nobody left in the mansion.

He watched when his fangirls were taken by Rothbert. He watched when Liszt and Sousuke looked at each other and were thrown out as well. He was standing in the rain when Schubert and Chopin rode off to the distance together. He was there even when Tchaikovsky and Badarzewska realized, that they were meant for each other. He thought that he would pair up with Kanae if he saved her from falling into the depths, but Sousuke, who returned for Badarzewska, was faster and they became a couple instead.

" _Well, what do we have here?"_ Wolfgang turned to the nearest window to see the large eye of Rothbert.

"I don't know, me?" Wolfgang joked, trying to hide the fact that he was starting to feel extremely lonely.

" _Your heart and body thirsts for love."_ The large bird saw right through Wolfgang. _"If you do not fulfil The Swan Lake's curse, you'll be doomed."_

"But there's nobody here!" Wolfgang bit his lip in anger. "Can't you just let me go?"

" _I can't"_ Even though Wolfgang only saw his eye, he could tell that he was smirking. _"And if there was nobody else beside you, you wouldn't suffer such loneliness and need for someone."_

"There is someone else?" Wolfgang gasped loudly and looked around himself. "Who?"

" _Think."_ With that last word Rothbert disappeared. The pink haired man that was left standing there, frozen, was absolutely clueless. He took a deep breath and began to investigate the mansion.

"Kanae's room, Sousuke's room..." Wolfgang mumbled to himself as he passed the empty rooms. "Liszt-san's room, Chopin's room..." his footsteps echoed through the halls. "My room, Lu-kun's room..." he stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the door leading to Ludwig's room. "It's Lu-kun! Lu-kun's the one I'm meant to be with!" as soon as those words left Wolfgang's lips, bright red blush covered his whole face. "Oh man, I hope he didn't hear that."

Wolfgang busted through the door. He stepped in and looked around. Wolfgang was never in Ludwig's room before. It was really messy. "Kanae would have gone mad if she ever walked in here." Wolfgang laughed and quietly left the room. He caressed the door with his hand when he closed it. "Where could you be, Lu-kun?"

After what seemed like eternity to him, Wolfgang heard grumbling. To his surprise it was coming from his own stomach. He lightly patted it. "Alright buddy, Lu-kun will have to wait for a bit longer I guess." Wolfgang made his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Eeeh? Why isn't anything here?" he whined and closed it with disappointment. "I guess I'll just search for something else..." Wolfgang was expecting anything. Anything but a silver haired man sitting inside one of the cupboards.

"Lu-kun! What are you doing here?" Wolfgang sat down in front of the cupboard.

"Leave me be." Ludwig mumbled and turned his back to Wolfgang. But there was no way the pink haired man would be giving up so easily.

"But Lu-kuuuuuuun" Wolfgang whined and pulled Ludwig's sleeve. "Why are you even hiding?"

"You heard the bird." Ludwig moved even further inside the cupboard. "If we fall in love, we die."

"So you want to rot in this cupboard forever then?" Wolfgang choked back a laugh. This whole drama of dying because of falling in love was stupid.

"Yes. Now get out." Ludwig shoved Wolfgang further from himself and shut himself in the cupboard. Wolfgang slowly sat up and reached for the handle of the cupboard once again. But something was blocking him from opening it. His hair fell down to his face.

"Would it be really that bad, falling in love?" Wolfgang quietly spoke, his hand retreating from the cupboard. His answer was silence.

"Lu-kun, we're the only ones in here, we have no choice, get it?" he moved closer to the cupboard, hoping that he would hear a word from the man inside. But again, silence was the only thing that could be heard.

"Do you think that you could try? We do not know what will happen." Wolfgang reached his hand for the handle again. "Lu-kun, please." The cupboard opened slowly and Wolfgang's sea blue eyes met Ludwig's emerald ones. Wolfgang gulped and offered Ludwig a hand. Ludwig hesitated for a moment, but then he gladly let himself be pulled out of the tiny cupboard.

Wolfgang kept holding Ludwig's hand, even after Ludwig's try to pull it back. "Hey Lu-kun..." Wolfgang murmured and looked away. "How long do you think it will take for us to fall in love?"

Ludwig just shook his head. "You can't fall in love in a second."

"But Liszt and Sousuke did!" Wolfgang protested and squeezed Ludwig's hand. "They just looked at each other!"

"That doesn't work with everybody. I think Rothbert just wanted to get rid of those two loud mouths." Wolfgang chuckled. He brought his hand to Ludwig's face and ran his thumb over the man's lips. He could feel him flinch a bit.

"Can I kiss you, Lu-kun?" Wolfgang smiled and moved his hand to Ludwig's cheek. Ludwig blinked and looked away as a red blush covered his face. "S-sure."

"Close your eyes." The pink haired man whispered and caressed Ludwig's eyelids with his thumbs. His face moved closer to Ludwig's, he could feel his breath that made his heart race faster than ever before. Wolfgang closed his eyes like Ludwig and moved even closer to him, placing his lips onto the others.

The kiss ended as quickly as it began. Sweet and innocent. But Wolfgang hasn't had enough. "Again." He murmured and closed the gap between them once more. Wolfgang's tongue ran over Ludwig's bottom lip, encouraging him to kiss back. Ludwig took the hint and sneaked his hands around Wolfgang's waist to pull him even closer. Their lips moved in sync as Wolfgang's hands made their way to Ludwig's silver hair. As Ludwig started to take over, a loud whistle interrupted them.

"Whoa, that was getting pretty heated huh?" The newborn couple broke their kiss and looked over to the source of the voice. They were back in the main hall of Otowakan, everybody looking at them. Sousuke was holding Pad-kun in front of his chest; it was pretty noticeable that he was recording them.

"It's love!" Liszt twirled and clapped her hands. Ludwig's face flushed bright red as he helped Wolfgang stand up.

"That should have been me." Schubert grumbled, throwing glares at Wolfgang. The pink haired man just stuck out his tongue.

"Thank god it ended." Kanae wiped some sweat off her forehead. Slowly the Otowakan freeloaders began to disappear from the main hall, leaving only Ludwig and Wolfgang there.

Ludwig gently grabbed Wolfgang's hand. The later smiled while the former blushed even more than before. Wolfgang walked in front of Ludwig and pulled him down for a short kiss. "I love you Ludwig." Ludwig's eyes widened a bit before he bent down for another taste of Wolfgang's sweet lips. "Yeah, I love you too."


End file.
